Phucky Collection
by Mrs.Captain.Rogers
Summary: A gathering of various Phucky fluff, angst, and whatever else I can come up with! Mostly going to be one shots but if there is any requests I may expand something further. Enjoy the phucky love!
1. Man in My Dreams

**Phil Bucky Archive**

 **Dream Man:**

 **"Bucky you awake?" The warm familiar voice pulled Bucky from the same dream he'd had ever night that week and countless times since escaping HYDRA. Whether he'd experience it before that, during his captivity, he could never be sure. "Buck come on, breakfast is ready and we have a meeting in a little while." He groaned loudly and rolled out of the too soft bed.**

 **Wandering out of his small room he spied Steve slipping on his red boots. He was in full Captain America uniform. "Do I need to go full tactical today or will jeans be alright?" His words were slightly slurred, his mind still groggy and half asleep. Steve glanced up and smiled at his best friend. Disheveled right out of bed in a pair of baggy grey sweats and a white t-shirt.**

 **"Hmm? Oh no um jeans are fine Buck. Sam and I are doing some charity something or other after the meeting and they want Captain America… not Captain Rogers." He forced the smile a little too much and Bucky patted his shoulder as Steve got to his feet.**

 **"I always preferred the scrawny kid who wouldn't run from a fight better but hey I'm biased." The smile softened on Steve's face as he took in his best friend's face.**

 **"Have I told you how good it is to have you back Bucky? I really missed you." Rolling his eyes Bucky pushed Steve toward the kitchen of their shared floor of the Avengers Tower.**

 **"Yeah, yeah stop being sappy punk, go make some coffee or something."**

 **The dark haired man wandered back toward his room and began to get dressed. Well-fitting jeans, a thin green t-shirt and a black button down worn open over it covered the man. He was struggling to pull his hair off his face.**

" **You know if it bugs you that much you could always cut it…" Bucky smiled softly.**

" **It's not that much of a bother Steve. It hardly notice it anymore." Once it was secure off his face he joined his friend at the kitchen table. "Just like old times Stevie, just you, me, and your bad coffee." The blonde laughed loudly at his friend's remark.**

" **Yeah okay I'll give you that. I'm glad you remember that…"**

" **You're glad I remember much of anything." The smile turned sad for a moment as they sat quietly. "I had the dream again." Steve looked across the table, his brows raised.**

" **Fifth time this week?**

" **Sixth."**

" **What happens again? Any difference from the last time?" Bucky shook his head slightly.**

" **I wake up in a room, on a bed, nothing much around just me and white walls." He took a sip of his coffee. "I sit up, the door on the far side of the room opens and a man in a suit walks in. He smiles and walked a little closer. 'It's good to finally meet you sergeant.' I feel a shiver down my back as he speaks my words but before I can respond I wake. I always wake before I can respond…" He sighed and took another drag on his black coffee.**

" **Have you talked to Wanda about it? Maybe let her get inside your head a little bit see what she can find out." Bucky nibbled on his toast avoiding the question.**

" **I'm afraid of what she's going to find in there. They wiped me so many times, took so many memories I honestly don't know what is buried in there." His hands shook slightly as he stared down into the black pool in his mug. "Honestly I think I'm more scared of knowing what I did than I am of never remember what I've lost."**

 **Reaching across the table Steve gave Bucky's flesh hand a gentle squeeze. "Maybe it is just a weird dream. You're going to get through this and you'll know the meaning of this dream before you know it. Just give yourself time." He smiled warmly. Glancing up at the clock Steve nearly swore. "Okay meeting time. Come on, let's boogie…" He was on his feet and half way to the lift before Bucky could react.**

" **Let's boogie?" He looked on the verge of laughter. "Really Stevie? We got to skip the 1970's and you're using that phrase?" The look of confusion on Steve's face was enough to cause Bucky to burst out laughing. "Okay I feel better let's go." Still laughing to himself he followed Steve into the lift and headed up to the common floor. The rest of the team was gathered waiting.**

" **Coulson here yet?" Steve asked as they entered the common area. Natasha looked up from her book.**

" **Not yet, should be here any time now. Bucky are you crying?" He shook his head and chuckled a little glancing in Steve's general direction.**

" **Let's boogie," he muttered and bit his lip to contain his laughter.**

" **Sir Agent Coulson has arrived and is on the way up in the elevator." FRIDAY's disembodied voice said.**

" **Thank you," Tony replied from the couch. They all turned when the elevator door opened. Bucky looked and stumbled back onto the arm of the couch.**

" **It's him…" Steve only barely heard his friend's words.**

" **It's who, Bucky?" he asked moving closer to him.**

" **The man in my dream, that's the man in my dream…" A grin spread across Steve's face as he grabbed Bucky's metal arm.**

" **Then let me introduce you." Without any sort of response Steve dragged his best friend over to the man currently talking to Sam and the twins.**

" **Agent Coulson I'd like you to meet somebody. This is Sergeant James Barnes but everybody calls him Bucky." Bucky smiled shyly and ran his ran over the back of his neck a bit shyly. Phil looked over at him and smiled warmly. Holding out his hand he gave Bucky a quick once over.**

" **It's good to finally meet you sergeant." Bucky gasped softly and his hand trembled slightly as he shook Phil's hand. Steve elbowed the sniper in the ribs gently.**

" **Well Buck you gonna say something?"**

 **Pulling his hand back from Phil's he smiled at the man half expecting to wake up any moment and it all be a dream.**

" **Do I actually get to speak this time?"**

 **The look on Phil's face said it all. Half the team had been gathered around and despite all the chatter to those paying attention it was obvious what had just transpired.**

" **Can I see them?" Phil was the first one to speak and a small smile slid across Bucky's lips.**

" **I suppose I can arrange that." His black button down was already half off and Coulson quickly spied his own familiar handwriting scrawling across Bucky's inner arm from wrist to elbow. Looking carefully Phil nodded.**

" **Definitely my handwriting. I suppose you'll want to see yours."**

" **If it's not too much trouble."**

 **By now everyone had caught on to what was going on. Shrugging out of his suit jacket Phil began to untuck his shirt.**

" **Where is it anyway?" he asked watching his newly found soulmate's actions.**

" **Across my lower back…"**

" **Your soulmark is basically a tramp stamp? Nice going there Phil" Tony chimed in earning him an elbow to the ribs from Natasha. As Tony groaned Steve tried to usher everyone back toward the couches so as to give his friend some privacy. Coulson lifted his white shirt just enough in the back for Bucky to see the mark.**

" **That certainly is my chicken scratch." Phil quickly tucked his shirt back in and pulled on his suit jacket.**

" **If you want a platonic relationship I completely understand. I know things were different when you were brought up but-" His words were cut off as Bucky pulled him close and pressed his lush lips to Phil's.**

" **How's that for platonic?" Phil couldn't help but smile as he felt a strong arm wrap around him, their soulmarks only separated by a few thin layers of clothes. "I hope the metal arm doesn't bother you too much." The smile on his cheeks only grew as Coulson reached out and laced his left hand with Bucky's. Glancing down blue eyes met nothing but silver metal, no flesh.**

" **I guess we really were meant to be…"**


	2. Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Shut up and Dance with Me:**

 **Bucky looked down at his uniform and smiled. It had been far too many years since he had last worn the dress blues. Strong hands brushed over his shoulders as his best friend came up behind him.**

 **"** **You think he'll like it?"**

 **"** **I'm pretty sure his jaw will hit the floor when he sees you Buck." Steve's warm smile reflected back on them in the full length mirror. "And don't forget the hat, you always knew how to make a hat look like the sexiest thing in the world. Course on you anything would look sexy." Pink crept up the back of Bucky's neck and snuck across his cheeks too.**

 **The old Bucky, before all the years of torment and torture and pain, was charismatic and charming. He had class and just oozed sex appeal. Steve knew it, he'd experienced it first hand over and over and he knew deep down that same Bucky was still there.**

 **"** **So what is this thing again?" The dark haired man fiddled with his hat as he waited for an answer. "Is this like a charity thing or something?" Steve chuckled as he fixed his own tie in the mirror.**

 **"** **No, it's a club opening…"**

 **"** **Club opening? Then why are we dressed like this? I thought men wore skin tight leather pants and button downs to the clubs these days."**

 **"** **Not that kind of club Buck. Some local history group bought this old club and fixed it up to its former glory from back in the day, back in our day." He was beaming. "It's going to be wonderful. Just like our good old days." He put his arm around Bucky's shoulders. "Now let's get going, it'll be fun."**

 **The pair exited their apartment and quickly made their way to the crowded subway stop just a few blocks away. On the train Bucky and Steve both felt as though all eyes were them. Steve noticed Bucky fiddling with his hat brim.**

 **"** **You sure he's going to come?"**

 **"** ** _You_** **asked him, of course he's going to come."**

 **"** **And you think I can get him to dance with me?"**

 **"** **Bucky, you're the best dancer I know. At least you can dance, the one dame who offered to teach me, well…" Sad echoes danced across Steve's face as that long gone day flitted through his mind.**

 **"** **She's in a better place, you know that." Looking at his best friend Steve smile sadly and nodded.**

 **"** **Yeah I know."**

 **They heard their stop announced and both men exited the train much to the dismay of many of its occupants. When they emerged from the subway platform they were only a couple blocks from the club.**

 **"** **So what's this place called again?" Bucky looked over at Steve and smiled.**

 **"** **Don't know. Your boy is the one who brought it up. Said he'd love to see what clubbing, dancing was like in our day." The sultry strains of jazz music pulled them from down the block as the two men rounded the corner.**

 **"** **They certainly don't make music like that anymore." Steve nodded in agreement. Two figures stood below the green awning waiting for the pair of soldiers. Steve felt like he was back in the forties. His heart skipped a beat as for just one moment, a single shining second, he thought it was Peggy waiting for him, in the shadow, in that red dress that fit her like a glove. As they drew closer the pair caught sight of the club's name.**

 ** _The Stork Club._**

 **Steve felt his throat close up and he stopped frozen to the spot.** ** _Why did it have to be this place?_**

 **Bucky looked back at his friend and worry glinted in his eyes. "Stevie?" He reached out to touch his friend's arm. Steve quickly held up his hands and blinked a few times.**

 **"** **I-I- I'm good. I just need a minute. You guys go on ahead, I'll be there soon." He'd never told Bucky about his conversation with Peggy on that fateful day. Bucky nodded and turned to the two people waiting.**

 **"** **You boys go in, I'll wait here with him." Natasha patted Bucky's arm as he walked past offering Phil his left arm in passing. The agent smiled and linked his arm with the assassin's. The two men entered the club giving the couple some space.**

 **Inside the warm space was exactly as Phil had always imagined it. Tables were scattered around a large dance floor. A ten piece band sat at the far end of the room where a young man was singing, crooning. Bucky smiled happily feeling at home in the surroundings.**

 **"** **This feels so right, like I'm home you know?" Phil smiled and patted his metal arm.**

 **"** **I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You look unbelievable tonight. Do you want to get a drink?" They made their way through the gathering crowd toward the long shining bar and quickly found a couple of seats. Once their drinks were ordered Bucky looked at Phil.**

 **"** **We should dance, it'd be fun."**

 **The young man singing with the band gave way to a beautiful young woman. All curves and curls she looked as if she'd been poured into her midnight blue satin dress. The music began as she wrapped her slender fingers around the mike. Phil smiled and waved at the approaching couple.**

 **"** **Don't our boys look wonderful Phil?" Natasha said as she slipped onto the bar stool to Phil's right.**

 **"** **Best I've ever seen…"**

 **A new song began as Phil gazed at his handsome boyfriend.**

 _Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me_

 _Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me _

"Come on Phil, dance with me." The seasoned agent avoided his beau's gaze and shook his head.

"I think I'll just enjoy my drink." Without any prompting from her partner Natasha grabbed Steve by the tie and dragged him out onto the dance floor into the quickly gathering mass of couples.

 _Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

"Phil, come on! It's just dancing. I'm not going to bite… unless you ask me to." Red creeped over Phil's cheeks as he glanced up at Bucky. Pressing his frosted glass to his lips he mumbled something, more to the cup than anyone else. Raising brow Bucky eyed him. "Come again, I didn't catch that…"

"Icantdance" he mumbled.

"One more time…"

 _Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_

 _Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you  
Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
You gotta make me a promise, promise to me  
You'll dream, dream a little of me_

"I don't… I can't… I- ju- I never-" Bucky pressed a single silver finger to Phil's lips.

"Phil just shut up and dance with me." That familiar charming smile that had graced the eyes of countless ladies in decades past once again made an appearance. Phil nodded slowly and took Bucky's extended hand.

The beautiful singer stepped away from the mike and let the band take over. Glen Miller's Moonlight Serenade filled the club as many couples held each other close. Bucky could feel Phil's nervous energy and smiled warmly trying to calm him.

"Phil baby, it's just dancing, it's not a field assignment. Just relax and follow my lead." Again Phil nodded slowly and gazed up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Bucky took Phil's right hand and placed it on his shoulder then took his left hand in his own. A strong right arm wrapped around Phil's middle pulling him close to Bucky's body. The sergeant hummed along to the music as they swayed back and forth.

"Bucky," the word was barely spoke, just a whisper. He nearly missed it in the sound of the music. Cracking first one eye then the other he looked down at his boyfriend.

"Yes dear?" Once again red crept over Phil's cheeks.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." He placed his head on the soldier's chest, smiling to hear the steady heartbeat. Bucky smiled warmly and glanced over to see Steve holding Natasha close. These were the moments he lived for. It was moments like these that reassured him. No matter the enemy, the battle, the world ending cataclysm that would come their way; these were the moments that made it all worthwhile.  
-

Author Note:

This is what you get when I listen to blues and jazz music all day at work. XD Sorry Steve got away from me a little bit on this one but what can I say he's my little cinnamon bun.

Playlist:

 _Dream a little dream of me._ By Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong

 _Moonlight Serenade_ by Glen Miller


	3. Triple Dog Dare You

**Steve and Natasha sat inside the warmth of Avengers tower. Nat curled up by the fireplace nose deep in a book while Steve sat closer to the window sketching his teammate in her moment of quiet peace. Outside the high glass windows snow drifted down over the city. They were heading into the fourth day straight of snow which caused the city to become oddly quiet. Tony, Clint, and Bucky had all decided to go play in the snow outside after watching a snowball fight erupt between some kids down the block.**

 **The remaining Avengers were scattered between various floors of the tower and out on ops. They were all expecting their handler to arrive soon if the snow let up. The quiet was interrupted by the buzzing of Steve's phone on the wood coffee table.**

 **"** **You going to get that?" Nat asked without looking up from her book. Glancing at the lit screen Steve wrinkled his nose.**

 **"** **It's Tony, do I have to?" he replied. She laughed softly at his expression.**

 **"** **At least see what he wants…" Again she didn't look up from her book for more than a few seconds. Groaning loudly Steve grabbed his phone and answered it.**

 **"** **What do you want Tony?"**

 **"** **Grab your camera and everyone you can find and get your hot ass outside right now. You cannot miss this." Steve blinked a few times. Tony's words have been all practically in one breath.**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **You, Natasha, camera, anyone else you can find… Out front right damn now."**

 **"** **Watch your language Tony." A snicker came over the phone at Steve's words.**

 **"** **Did you really just say that?" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.**

 **"** **Sorry force of habit. Okay what is going on out there?"**

 **"** **Just know your buddy boy is involved. Now get out here!" Steve hung up and set the phone down.**

 **"** **Get your coat, Tony needs us outside, says something we need to see. Where's your camera?" he asked. His own was currently being used by a friend. Rolling her eyes Natasha rose from the chair and disappeared to her own room returning with a black camera and her heavy winter coat pulled around her thin frame.**

 **"** **Let's go see what shell head is rambling on about." She was fiddling with her scarf as they entered the elevator. "FRIDAY please let the other avengers know their attention is needed outside." A warm female voice responded from the ceiling.**

 **"** **Of course Miss Romanoff, right away."**

 **The pair were joined by Thor and Vision both at the ground level and headed outside. The reason for Tony's summons was obvious as soon as they entered into the white landscape.**

 **"** **Clinton Francis Barton you deaf idiot! What the hell were you think?" Natasha shouted as they moved closer. She began muttering in Russian. Steve couldn't contain his laughter for more than a minute.**

 **"** **Shut up punk!" Bucky glared at his best friend from the ground. "Shut up right now." The scene before them had all the remaining Avengers practically rolling with laughter. Bucky sat sourly in the snow, his left arm stuck out at a strange angle. It wasn't the former winter solider sitting in the snow that caused them to laugh but the archer that caused it. He tried to speak but it came out slurred and muffled. His tongue was stuck to the metal of Bucky's arm.**

 **"** **He triple dog dared me…" His words were hard to understand but they got the gist of it. A car pulled up to the curb and Phil Coulson climbed out.**

 **"** **Barton why the hell is your tongue stuck to my boyfriend's arm?" he asked striding over in the snow. Once again Clint spoke in muffled words.**

 **"** **He dared him…" Natasha translated for her own boyfriend. All eyes turned to Bucky.**

 **"** **No, I dared him to stick his tongue to the metal flag pole. He was the idiot who decided to stick his tongue to my arm instead." Thor laughed loudly and held his sides. Steve turned without a word and went back inside the tower. Clint mumbled something but it was not easy to understand.**

 **"** **Stop talking Clint," Natasha said swatting him on the side of the head. "If it wasn't for your big mouth you wouldn't be in this situation." Phil chuckled and Tony stood to the side filming the whole thing.**

 **"** **This is totally going on youtube." Both Bucky and Clint shot him a dirty look. A few minutes passed, the snow began to fall again on the gathered heroes before Steve returned. The tea kettle in his hand was steaming.**

 **"** **Let me do it," Phil said moving through the snow. The blonde handed the kettle over to their handler and watched him work. "This is going to hurt, Barton." He started to trickle the warm water down Bucky's bare metal arm. Clint hissed as the water hit his tongue. Natasha grabbed his shoulders and jerked him back hard.**

 **"** **Thit that hurths" he said with his tongue still hanging out slightly. Phil leaned down to check on Bucky's arm. Then he turned his attention toward Clint.**

 **"** **Look here Hawkeye, let's get this straight only one person is allowed to tongue this boy and that's me… Got it?" Clint flinched at the words.**

 **"** **TMI Coulson…" The words had come from Tony. Bucky's cheeks and ears were the same color as the star on his shoulder. Clint looked up at the handler who was waiting for a reply. The archer simply nodded.**

 **"** **This is definitely going on youtube."**


	4. Partners In Crime

"Natasha is this really necessary?" Bucky grumbled as he sat in the chair, a captive of the Widow. The red head tried not to snicker as she looked at the man who was quickly becoming a close friend.

"Yes Bucky it is necessary. It's a Halloween party after all." He scowled again at her as she continued to fuss with his hair. "I'll be dressed up, Clint will be dressed up, and the whole team will be dressed up as something." Her words were supposed to be reassuring but it only made Bucky more nervous.

"But I've never even seen this stupid movie Nat. I'm going to look stupid. Besides aren't there two guys?" She came around kneeling so they were on eye level.

"Bucky it's a party, its supposed to be fun. Just relax, you're over thinking this. Besides you're in a better spot than Steve." Bucky raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Do I even want to know?" A smirk spread across the assassin's beautiful face as she pulled out her phone.

"Tony wanted to do a couples costume with Steve… do I need to say more."

A playful grin spread across his lips. "Do you have pictures?" She nodded with a smirk on her lips.

"Steve refused but Tony sent me a couple pics. They're going as a Roman Emperor and a gladiator." She was digging through her pictures. "Okay I can't find them but let's just say Steve is practically naked and as such not exactly happy." They both laughed at the thought of the good captain dressed like a gladiator.

Evening quickly fell and there was a familiar knock on Bucky's bedroom door. "Ready to go Buck?" Steve's warm voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Be there in a sec Steve" he called grabbing the accessories for his costume. The door swung open and he was frozen in place seeing his best friend. "Tony is so twisted…" Steve scowled at him from the hallway.

"You have no idea."

Leather sandals lace up Steve's thick calves leading the way to a skirt comprised of two layers, red linen under and leather strapping over that. A thick belt hugged his hips holding a small gilded handled sword. Bucky couldn't take his eyes away from his best friend's bare chest. Only a pair of brown leather straps crossed his chest leading back to a lion head gilded shield across his back. Bucky let out a loud whistle.

"You should dress like that more often Stevie." The soldier glared at his friend, his hand quickly moving toward the sword hilt. "It reminds me of the early days of your Cap costume… the bootie shorts and tights."

"Let's get going…" He eyed Bucky as he passed him in a plain black suit with skinny black tie. A fedora perched on his head and dark glasses covered his bright eyes. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?" He shrugged.

"It was Natasha's idea. She said he's some guy from a stupid movie with a huge cult following. I told her I didn't want to but she wouldn't take no for an answer." They both chuckled as they filed into the elevator which quickly took them to the common floor of Avengers Tower.

Music thumped as they reached the floor and they were greeted by a wash of scents mainly powered by chocolate. A smile spread across Steve's face as he spied his beloved soulmate. Tony was across the room dressed in a true roman emperor costume. He lit up as soon as he spotted the two men approaching.

"Isn't he just gorgeous?" He asked the middle aged man he'd been talking to. The balding man in a suit turned toward them talking both Steve and Bucky in.

"Yes he most certainly is," he replied keeping his eyes squarely on Bucky. Bucky's ears and cheeks burned knowing full well he was the object of the comment. The men parted ways as a flash of red and black dashed between them dropping a fedora on the unnamed man's head.

"Forgot your hat there Coulson," she called as she dashed away. Bucky felt the spare pair of sunglasses in his jacket pocket. The spare glasses Natasha had told him to hang on to… "Just in case."

Tony had his arm around Steve's waist. "Barnes have you met Agent here?" he asked nodding toward the other man. Bucky shook his head and looked at him. "Bucky this is S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Phil Coulson, official handler and liaison from the Avengers."

Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of pair of sunglasses. "Looks like you'll be needing these…" The look on the older man's face was obvious to everyone around them. Bucky waited with bated breath for his reply.

"Looks like we're partners in crime then huh?" he replied and a shiver ran up Bucky's spine.

"Phil, was it?" Bucky asked hesitantly his eyes scanning the room for Natasha. _The little shit knew! She had to._

He nodded and smiled warmly. "Let me get you a drink and we can talk." Bucky didn't respond with more than a slight nod as he followed him toward the bar. "I did say your words right?" The question startled him a little.

"Yes, yes you did. It was just a shock."

"I know I'm probably not what you were expecting. I'm nothing special." A faint smile tugged at Bucky's lips.

"Oh quite the contrary. You're fantastic." His left hand snuck over and laced a finger with Phil's. The metal was cool against his skin. The pair sat and talked at the bar for a bit. Finally Bucky tugged up his shirt and showed him the mark across the low of his back just above his hips. Phil rolled up his pant leg and showed him the match along his calf.

Steve and Tony stood by the window watching quietly as Natasha walked up to them.

"You knew somehow didn't you?" Steve asked. The redhead blushed slightly and nodded.

"It's my job to be observant and I've spent years looking at Phil's handwriting so when I saw the photo of Bucky's mark I recognized it right away. I knew I had to do something to get them together and well Phil never wears anything other than that damn suit." They turned their attention back to the bar as Bucky leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his soulmate's lips.


End file.
